Circle of Life
by Slytherin House Fiction
Summary: When Sam finds Bella in the woods that rainy night, he does something that has never happened. Now as a result his entire life is turned on it's axis and he feels like his life is spiraling out of control. But Bella ends up being that light to ground him and guide him. And somehow, miraculously, they help each other. Bella x Sam. Imprint AU. Multi-Chapter Fiction. IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright. I will admit that I've posted this before on another account, then deleted it because my muse died. But now It's back and improved. Updates, as always, will be slow!

Also, I don't like how when a wolf imprints on Bella, her pain is miraculously gone. So, this won't happen. She won't get together with Sam immediately. They both have a heart break to get through before that happens. To know more, you will have to read on!

That being said, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A howl rang through the air followed by the sound of something very large running through the trees. Through the tall redwood trees you could see a flash of something dark…black. If you looked closely, you could see the fur taking the shape of some sort of animal that moved far too fast to be normal. The sun was low in the sky, having begun it's descent from the sky. The rain had begun to pelt the ground, trees, and grass harder as the mass moved swiftly through the trees, searching for something. As the mass left the trees and hit a small patch of meadow, he came into full view. It was a massive black wolf with his snout pressed to the ground, as if he was tracking a prey. To the unknowing eye that is exactly what this larger than life wolf was doing. But if you were privy to tribal secrets in La Push, Washington, there was so much more to it. His name was Samuel Uley and he was the alpha of the werewolf pack of the north-western peninsula. He stood at nearly 20 hands tall, taller than a Clydesdale horse on average. His black fur appeared coarse and rough to the naked eye, and his eyes feral. But he was far from a beast. Werewolf is such a strong term, one connected with legends and myths about a man who turned into a beast who lost his mind each full moon.

But Sam Uley and his pack…they were _more._

They shifted into these wolves and retained their minds, remaining human even when their bodies were not. It enabled them to function as both a unit and a pack, and to make sure that only those who were deserving of a swift death met their sharp teeth. The cold ones were their natural enemy, and they would kill one on sight, protecting the tribe from these vampiric monsters. They were made to hunt vampires. They were faster than the average vampire, stronger than them as well. Their teeth were sharp and had no problems cutting through their marble flesh to dismember the body. And fire was the best way to kill a vampire once it was in pieces. So they spent all their time patrolling the woods, and making sure that the tribe remained safe from harm.

But not today.

Today Sam had received a call from Billy Black, the tribal chief. Billy had been friends with Charlie Swan, a paleface from Forks, for many years. A little over a year ago, Charlie's estranged daughter Isabella had moved back to Forks to live with him. This move was followed by her getting mixed up with the Cullen's who were a vampire family who feasted on the blood of animals. And Sam couldn't understand why she would even do that? What was so enticing and attractive about a dead body? But now she was missing in the woods that separated Forks and La Push. Charlie had called Billy worried, asking if he had seen Bella. He claimed his daughter had gone for a walk with Edward Cullen in the woods and she had never returned. This terrified Sam. All he could think was that they would find her drained dry or worse…becoming a vampire. So he gathered the pack as it stood—Paul Lahote, his beta simply because he was the strongest fighter, and Jared Cameron—his third in command. Jared had phased first and became beta naturally, but the moment Paul phased, he had handed it over with the claim that he didn't want that responsibility. And it irked Sam. He hated this whole mess. He never wanted to phase and he and Leah were on rough waters because of this. It was so bad he never brought the pack to the house he had built for the two of them.

Paul streaked by his form, the silver fur glinting in the rain. Sam diverted, going in another direction as Jared went the opposite way. They knew that they needed to split up to cover more ground, and if Bella hasn't been changed or killed, she may very well die of hypothermia in this rain. As Sam jumped over a stream, heading into the Cullen territory, he skidded to a stop and sniffed the air. He could smell her…like lilacs and cherry blossoms smothered with the sickly sweet smell of vampire. He changed course, heading for where the smell was coming from. He loped between trees, his fur already plastered to his body from the rain. The sun had since set and the moon was shining brightly, giving him light that he could navigate through even with his human eyes. As he leaped over a stream and across some fallen trees, he saw her.

Isabella Swan was curled up in the fetal position on the forest floor, her tan coat so saturated with rain water that it looked dark brown. Her hair was matted and tangled on her head, and her skin was very pale, even for a paleface. Sam frowned and allowed the shift to take over his body. When he was human again, he pulled on his shorts, the rain water making his skin shine in the moonlight. He approached her and knelt beside her.

"Isabella?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on the side of her face.

He jerked his hand away when he felt a shock. He stared at his hand, frowning in confusion. That had never happened before when he touched someone. He shook his head and reached again, placing a hand against her face once more. And he did get another shock to the hand but this time he didn't move it away. He knelt closer.

"Isabella?"

"He…he's gone…."

He watched as she shifted gently, whimpering so low he could barely hear it, even with his better hearing. He sighed, looking around before gently prodding her to turn over so he could check her body for injuries…or bites. As her body moved onto her back, her eyes opened and connected with his. When asked about it later, he would be able to identify that moment as the moment it all happened. For a moment, which only lasted a few seconds, he saw flashes of a future that he couldn't believe would be true. He saw himself with Isabella through different points of a _relationship_. He saw their first kiss, their love making, their wedding, and then…he saw children that were a perfect mix of himself and Isabella. He saw as their skin wrinkled and they grew older, before he felt himself almost slammed back into his mind.

At that moment the ground beneath his body seemed to shift. He felt all the ties that connected him to his humanity snap away from the things that had mattered before—his family, the pack, the tribe—only to be connected to the small slip of a broken girl laying in the leaves at his feet. And in the moment he was connected with her, he was almost floored with the crippling pain she was experiencing. He let out a whimper himself, feeling the tightening of his chest that seemed to travel down his body, rippling through his nerve endings. He pulled her close to his body, acting on instinct. Almost immediately, he felt the pain lessen enough that he could stand it. If this is what she is feeling…he has a feeling that is the case…then she is stronger than he anticipated. He just wished he knew what happened…those things he saw. That should have been Leah in those dreams, not Isabella Swan. So what was going on?

Sam carried Isabella against his chest through the woods. Jared had passed by him in wolf form, seeing that the girl had been found, so Sam was comfortable with believing that Paul had been told as well. Soon he happened upon the edge of the forest. He stepped out of the trees, seeing a multitude of people in the backyard of Chief Swan's house. He also recognized the elders, Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. The moment Sam passed the trees and made it onto the Swan's property, he called out.

"I've got her!"

Charlie turned and ran up to Sam, relief on his face. "Oh thank god!"

He reached for Bella and Sam almost held her tighter, keeping her against him. But he stopped himself, still confused over what the hell he is thinking. Charlie took Bella into his arms, her sagging in his arms after he lifted her. He looked her over, seeing the leaves in her hair. He turned from Sam and began to carry her inside. Sam took a step, about to follow, but stopped and shook his head. Billy narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched that happen.

"Thank you so much Sam," Charlie called, "I'm so thankful you found her!"

Then he disappeared inside with Doctor Grady. Sam stood there, staring after them. There was a sudden pain in his chest. He felt…compelled to follow and the longer he stayed where he was and ignored it…the more it hurt. He jumped when a hand touched his arm. He turned, looking down into Billy Black's eyes.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked quietly.

Sam swallowed. "I…something happened today. I don't know what it was but…I can't…I need to be with her. Right now…she's hurt."

Billy looked at Harry and they exchanged looks. Harry spoke next, "She will be fine Sam. Why don't we head back and have a talk? Am I right in assuming something has happened?"

Sam looked away but nodded. He wasn't sure how to describe it to them. He had never experienced anything like this. Billy sighed.

"Sam…it wouldn't look right for you to be…hovering over her. Have you forgotten Leah?" Harry asked carefully, his voice soft and understanding.

Sam felt like he was choking. Leah…how could he forget her? This…what the hell is going on?!

Billy took a deep breath. "Let's head back Sam. We need to talk. I think I know what happened."

"What happened? I…I'm so confused," Sam breathed.

"We will talk back on the reservation," Harry said with finality.

Sam wanted to argue because his chest was already feeling tight and…he had a strong feeling that it would soon turn to pain. He climbed into Billy's truck, after helping him get inside and drove back to Billy's house. When they arrived, Harry walked ahead, sending Jake to Quil's or Embry's since this would be private subject matter. Sam stepped inside, following Billy. Harry stepped out of the kitchen with some beer and offered one each to Billy and Sam. Sam sat down, placing the beer on the coffee table and ran a hand through his hair.

"So Sam, could you tell me what exactly happened today? Did it start when you found Bella?" Billy asked.

Sam hesitated, thinking back to the time he had found her. "Well…when I found her she just looked so lost and hurt. I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt physically. When I rolled her onto her back to check her over, she opened her eyes. When I looked into her eyes…"

He trailed off. He wasn't sure of what to say. He didn't feel comfortable telling them about the visions he saw, not when Harry Clearwater was sitting right there. Maybe he could keep that to himself.

"It felt like…the world shifted beneath my feet. I was no longer thinking of the tribe, the bloodsuckers, or even my family. And as much as I'm ashamed to admit it…I wasn't even thinking of Leah either. They were all out of my mind and the only thing that mattered to me was her. I needed her to be happy again, I needed her to be safe. Then I was blindsided with this intense emotional pain. It almost crippled me, Billy. I think...I think I was feeling what she was feeling. Somehow."

Billy and Harry looked at each other and Harry sighed. He stood and took a seat beside Sam. He placed a hand on his shoulder, his heart breaking for his daughter and what he was about to do.

"Sam," Harry said, "As much as it hurts…you need to break up with Leah."

Sam felt like the breath had left his lungs. "No. I can't! I…Harry…we've been talking about marriage. I…I don't want to hurt her. I don't understand why this is happening!"

Sam had stood suddenly, angry rolling off him in waves. His hands were beginning to shake.

"SAM! Calm yourself!" Billy snapped, "Harry is right. You need to break up with Leah. It's not going to last."

"What do you mean it won't last? I love her. She loves me!"

"You imprinted Sam," Harry snapped, "Staying with Leah will only hurt you both and Bella too."

"Imprinted? What the hell is that?!" he snapped.

"It's…we thought it was rare," Billy said carefully, "It's how the wolf would pick a soul mate. It only happened to a couple of wolves the last pack. You may be the only one that this happens to in this pack."

"Well I can just ignore it! Or just…break it or something. I won't hurt Leah."

"You can't Sam. It's unbreakable and imprinting…it's sacred. It's a union blessed by Taha Aki," Billy said seriously.

* * *

A/N: I had a different starter made then I found this on my computer and liked it much better~

So question for the reviewers: Would you like to see a Leah and Bella friendship eventually? I have plans for Leah already :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two. I decided to scrap my other start for Bella and Sam. This one has so much potential and I love how it's been written!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sam felt cold...and there was a constant ache in his chest. At first he thought it was the guilt of being forced to end things with Leah, but even her pain and heartbreak didn't make it worse. It also didn't make it better, although his wolf seemed more settled now that he wasn't spending so much time with her. He found the pain would lessen gradually if he ever did come close enough to Bella Swan, but it would flair up renewed when he would finally slip away, blending in with the trees and the shadows of the night. Embry had joined the pack finally, making them a pack of four now. And to make things...worse or more interesting, Jared had imprinted on a girl in his homeroom class named Kimberly. Sam watched as she was a bit hesitant but only seemed to grow closer to Jared, creating this sickening happiness that made Sam almost sick at the stomach for it because he knew if Bella wasn't heartbroken...he and her would feel the same.

He had taken to spending a lot of his time fixing things around the reservation and in doing so built a name and reputation for himself and his quickly growing company. He went from repairs to construction easily, building a new learning center in the middle of the village for students to use. He took odd jobs in Forks, hoping to at least see Bella from a distance if only to ease the ache in his chest. And the fact that Jared imprinted did not help that in the least. He was constantly reminded of what he didn't have. Which is why today is wasn't looking forward to the bonfire.

It was called by the elders to officially welcome Kim into the pack, the tribe, and the way of life with a wolf as a mate. Even though he wasn't meant to be the alpha, Sam would be looked down on for the fact his own imprint was still not within the group, since he had imprinted on her two months ago now. She was acting like a zombie, just going through the motions of life and Sam knew her father was worried sick for her, afraid that she would possibly take her own life. Sam considered going to her but somehow...he knew that wasn't what she needed. Not from him. He needed to keep his distance and protect her from afar.

He sighed as he stepped out of the trees, adjusting his shorts on his hips. He saw Jared and Kim were already there...but so were Leah and Seth. He frowned, knowing that they weren't supposed to be here. He saw Harry and assumed his children just came along and would leave before the true bonfire would begin. He saw an old white truck pull up and adjusted his course. Paul was driving and Embry was with him. He would stick close to his beta, since Paul had a temper and lost control easily. At least until Leah and Embry left. Paul smirked when he saw Sam.

"Patrolling again?" Paul asked.

Sam nodded, face serious. "There's been a redheaded leech...I've kept my distance but she seems to be hanging around Forks."

Paul's face darkened. "Fucking blood sucker. She'll get hers."

Embry looked between them, curious. "Will we...can we really beat her?"

Sam raised a brow. "Of course. IT's what we are made for, Embry. Don't be scared. Revel in the power and own it."

"Spreading lies, Sam?" a voice asked from behind him, bitterly.

Sam turned, stiffening as his eyes met the dark brown eyes of Leah. "Leah. I was unaware you were coming."

His voice was polite but it only made her eyes darken in anger. "Why? Because you tore my heart out after bringing up marriage? Fuck you Sam!"

Paul snorted. "You still got fire, Clearwater."

Leah sneered. "You shut the fuck up, Lahote. You're no better...avoiding everyone and everything. You have no right to even speak to me when you won't even look me in the eye!"

"Listen here you little-" Paul snapped but cut off when he finally looked into her eyes. Even Leah's eyes widened in shock.

Sam felt both bitter and elated when he realized what had happened. Paul had imprinted on Leah. Another wolf with a nearly perfect match...assuming Leah would agree to this. Paul shifted once the shock wore off and released a breath.

"Leah. Let's talk," he said with authority.

Leah narrowed her eyes but nodded. She thought she had felt something...odd. And who knows maybe he could have some answers for why Sam had broken apart their relationship. Paul stepped past her, leading her to the beach as the sun began to set. Sam turned away from them, seeing the bonfire being lit. He sighed as Embry walked up, touching his shoulder.

"How is Bella doing?" he asked quietly.

Sam shook his head. "Barely existing. She's just going through the motions, not really doing anything except sleeping and staring at nothing. Charlie even has to force her to eat."

Embry nodded, his eyes sad. "She'll heal Sam. She just...needs something I am sure."

Sam looked pained. "But she doesn't need me."

Paul stopped near the water, staring at the waves crashing onto the shore. Then he turned to Leah.

"Thanks for coming...um...what do you remember of those legends from when we were kids?" he asked lamely.

Leah narrowed her eyes. "We grew up on them, Paul. What's this got to do with anything?"

Paul sighed and nodded. "They're all true, Leah. Especially about the wolves and I'm a wolf...the beta to the pack."

Her eyes weren't wide. Just narrowed as she stared at him. "The pack?"

"Yes. Embry and Jared are members and Sam….Sam's our alpha."

"Why tell me this? Assuming I believe you."

"Because….well do you remember the legend about imprinting?" Paul asked carefully.

* * *

Leah grabbed her purse and left the house, her heart heavy and mind full of so much information. The wolves of the legends were real. Her ex was the alpha and broke up with her because he imprinted...but had to keep his distance because she didn't need him. And it was hurting him. She had been imprinted on the the hot headed one of the pack, but he wasn't that bad any longer. Leah honestly liked him. At least a little. But she wasn't leaving the house for Paul. She was doing it for Sam. She was a bitter bitch sometimes but she knew Sam left her because he loves her. He wanted to save her the heartache of him falling in love with someone else, and she knew now that if they had stayed together, even if they married, they wouldn't have been happy.

But now Sam was unhappy and she was going to fix it. Which meant she needed to kick Bella Swan's ass into gear.

The drive to the two story white house in Forks seemed quick, and Leah was sure she was speeding as she went. She walked up to the front door and knocked, but there was no answer. She glared at the wood, glancing behind her again to double check that the police chief was gone. Bella's hideous red truck was there still but the cruiser wasn't. So she felt around the frame, under the mat, and beneath a pot until she found the key, and then let herself into the cozy house. She walked up the stairs and straight to Bella's room. She found the teenager sitting in a chair staring out the window and sighed, glaring and shaking her head. She turned, went to the bathroom and checked for towels and stuff before deciding against warming the water.

Bella Swan needed a shock.

So Leah returned to the girl, bodily grabbed her out of the chair, and all but dragged the still unresponsive girl to the shower. She forced her inside, ripping off her shirt and sweats, before turning on the ice cold water. Isabella Swan shrieked in shock, covering her body and trying to escape the water. Leah glared.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Swan. So suck it up. Boyfriends can be dicks and if he hurt you like this, it wasn't meant to be and there is someone out there who is better for you," she said coldly.

Bella stared at the girl in shock.

"NOw hurry up, shower, and meet me downstairs. You need a reality check so I'm your new best friend whether you like me or not," Leah said.

When Bella continued to stare with her wide brown eyes, Leah sighed.

"I mean it. Shower or I'll do it for you," she said.

Bella swallowed and nodded, turning to the shower and making the water hotter. Leah waited, making sure she was doing as told and nodded to herself before going downstairs. She made some sandwiches and poured some tea before sitting down and waiting for Bella. She hoped Sam appreciated this.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like!


End file.
